ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bajor
Map The DS9 companion book which lists all the episodes of DS9 and some background information for each one has a map of Bajor included that the writing staff developed to keep track of where all the different places were. Would this be applicable to go into the article?--Tiberius 02:33, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :It could only be used in an article on the book to still be considered "fair use", as far as I know. --[[Use ::It would at least answer the item below about the number of continents on the planet. Removed :There are three major continents on the planet. I think this has been uncited for a time, and I can find no direct (or indirect) continental references for Bajor. --Alan del Beccio 18:33, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Day Length I believe the Bajoran day length should be mentioned. Reference: (and numerous DS9 episodes referring to a 26 hour day). :''the previous comment was mine before I signed up – Is StarTrek.com a canon source? Or is the day length mentioned in any episodes? I had always kind of assumed the references to a 26 hour day was just a Starfleet adaptation to be "more efficient" or something. But the link above says Bajor has a 26 hour day (which explains DS9 operating on Bajoran time, I guess). :I don't know how long a Duty shift is, but one can assume 8 hours since a three shift rotation is common in Starfleet (24/3=8). Maybe Kira felt working a little over 8 hours was just too much (26/3=8.7), and going to a four shift rotation they would get the extra rest like she suggested in (26/4=6.5). Or maybe I'm thinking too much. --Cinder 04:43, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::StarTrek.com isn't a canon source, but I think 26 hours is referenced in --OuroborosCobra talk 05:01, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::It's mentioned there and in (and a few others IIRC), but there is still no way to determine if it's Starfleet time or Deep Space 9 conforming to Bajoran time. I guess it can go in background information. --Cinder 05:11, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::: It isn't starfleet time, because all other series use 24 hour days. BaJOR(an) or BaZHOR(an)? Which pronunciation is "correct"? Both are used throughout the series.Toddsschneider 02:11, 17 January 2009 (UTC) : Then both are correct. --Alan 02:13, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Year Length From the discrepancies in the reported length of the occupation in both TNG and DS9 (Occupation of Bajor) I think it's likely Bajor has a year of around 3/4 of a terrestrial year. When the discrepancies are taken together they suggest a difference of approximately 3/4, for a shorter year, or 1 and 1/3, for a longer year. As alien characters, particularly Cardassians and Bajorans, tend to suggest a "longer" occupation and Humans, and characters talking to Humans usually give a "shorter" length of time, this favors Bajor having a shorter orbital period than Earth. -- 13:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :It may be "likely", but it is still an assumption not given in canon.--31dot 21:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC)